


Let Me Show You

by issaMorg



Series: Sin Bin [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Reaper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Reader, F/M, My first commission!! I'm pride, You and Reaper are in a loving relationship, mentions of mating cycles/in heat but not with the main character, yes I take those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaMorg/pseuds/issaMorg
Summary: Beta-O!Reader x Grumpy!Alpha!ReaperBasically Reaper loves you and you don't understand what makes you so special? So he shows you exactly what it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterdreams/gifts).



> So, this universe is based off of [DarthSuki's rules](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VXWW9wSXyOtUKU0WokMKhFhMCfEq2c0O3asqQb2Ej_c/)!  
> The original commission was for 1,500 words, but since I was deviating from Grumpy!Reaper to Fluffy!Reaper I bumped up the word count ~100 at no charge c:

It was a regular old, run-of-the-mill day on the base, agents were milling about, mingling as casually as could be…

  
Until someone went into heat in the middle of the mess hall.

  
That was a mess you had to help clean up, “ _being a beta and all,_ ” your superiors waved you off.

  
Sure, the omega was fine, but you were absolutely coated in their pheromones as you had to escort them to the med bay. Then of course you had to wait there until the nurse on duty pulled up a file on the agent, to see if they designated an alpha to help out with these things or not. When you found out they _did_ have an alpha, you had to wait until the alpha finally deigned to show up and you were bone weary and more than a little concerned this could spark your own heat.

  
So you were understandably a little miffed as you stormed down the hallways back to your barracks, especially when people tried taking a sniff at you. You were a veritable thundercloud as you slammed your palm down on the scanner for your door to open, stomping inside and wishing that it was a lower tech door that you could theatrically slam shut.

  
Following that train of thought, you flop down face first onto your bed, grumbling into your pillows about how you weren’t paid enough for these shenanigans and if someone is going off their suppressants that they should be aware of their surroundings and-

  
You were bitter. You felt it was a reasonable, logical response even.

  
This is also how your darling boyfriend found you a few hours later, face down and, ahem, _resting your eyes_ \- you wouldn’t leave your door unlocked and fallen asleep, nooo, that was unprofessional…

  
“You fell asleep with your door unlocked again, didn’t you,” the wraith quipped with barely disguised mirth in his tone. You didn’t want to lie to your significant other, so you just kinda… made a noise that wasn’t a negative response, but refused to acknowledge him as correct.

  
You could hear him as he strode into the room, the heavy bootsteps and swish of his cloak generalizing his location for you. You’re acutely aware that he can move silently, and that he makes noise more for your benefit than anything else. It was rather sweet of him, you would admit.

  
You felt the mattress dip as he sat next to you, running one taloned glove gently over your shoulders in a surprisingly soothing gesture. You lean up into it, practically purring at the contact, causing the wraith to chuckle at your antics.

  
You hum sleepily and your eyes slide back closed as you ask, “how was your day?”

  
He let out a noise of disgust, scoffing before he growls, “I’m surrounded by complete morons, everyone here is incompetent at even the simplest tasks, and you're the only person with any sense.”

  
You smile as you sit up and re-situate yourself to gently lean your head against his ~~beautiful~~ thigh, which he further adjusted you to rest your head in his lap. He carded his talons through your hair, gently enough to feel incredibly nice. Oh, you knew he could easily destroy you in this position, which lead to a dual purpose behind your next quip, “I don't know what to do with this esteem you give me, I certainly don't deserve it.”

  
His petting stopped for a moment, before he hissed out a sigh. “ _Mi amor_ , we’ve talked about this…” You heard him trail off, sniffing for a second before you could _feel_ the rumble he was giving off, even if you couldn't hear it. “ _Cariño_ , your scent…” He trailed off, continuing to scent at the air.

  
Your heart dropped to your stomach- was. Was he purring? He liked the omega’s scent? He is an alpha, by all rights he should be with an omega, not a beta like you... “That's the omega I had to deal with going into heat. If you like them, you could beat the alpha they're with and otherwise woo-” your ramble was cut off with a terrifying snarl, causing your eyes to snap up.

  
“ _Mi sol_ , you **know** I love you. You know I chose you for **who you are** , designation or not,” at this he stopped and huffed. Starting again, you can hear the forced patience as he grits out, “I’m not running off after some omega whose scent I don't find particularly appealing, not when you have the best scent and personality in anyone I’ve considered in my life, _mi reina. Mi corazon, te amo_ ,” he punctuated his tirade by removing his mask, leaning down, tilting you to face him, and softly, sweetly catching your lips with his own.

  
Like everything he does, he leads the kiss ~~not that you complain~~. You feel his teeth nipping down on your bottom lip before sucking it between his own. You open yourself to him in response, his tongue snaking out to twist and dance with yours in passion.

  
He breaks the kiss reluctantly, though he cups your cheek in a gauntlet covered hand. This time, you _definitely_ feel him purring deep in his chest as he pulls you onto his lap, readjusting you once more, so you're sitting and facing him. You hear more than see him taking off his gauntlets and coat as he peppers your neck with kisses.

  
You sigh into his embrace, though you are relatively stiff as you do. “I don't know what you see in me,” you mumble, resting your forehead on his shoulder to burrow your face into his warm chest.

  
His purring kicks up a notch as he nuzzles into your hair, “Then let me show you what I see in you. Your personality,” he leans forward, kissing you once more as he slipped his fingers below your shirt, exploring your skin and pulling it up as he goes. He breaks the kiss only to slip both his and your shirts off. And returning back to your exposed skin, his lips on your collarbone. He nips, licks, and kisses soothingly as he goes- creating a trail up to your scent gland at the base of your neck.

  
“Your scent,” he growls out as he buries his face in your neck. You moan as he nuzzles into it, groaning as his scent of gun oil, gunpowder, and some type of spice mingle with your own. You can feel him becoming just as aroused as you are under his ministrations. You choke on air as he grinds up into your core, the sensation bringing delicious friction and winding you up that much more.

  
He growls happily as he reaches his arms around you to unclasp your bra, tossing the offending garment carelessly into the room as he descended to your chest. “These are a bonus,” he murmurs, with one hand on your hips to keep you flush to him. He then moves the other to palm one breast as his mouth took care of the other one. You keen as his tongue laps against your nipple, his fingers tweaking and teasing the other nub, sending sparks of pleasure down to pool at the base of your stomach.

  
He pulled away for a moment, repositioning both you and himself as he did, shucking his pants and baring you to his view. He purred appreciatively just before he dipped his head between your thighs and slipped his tongue between your labia folds. You yelp, your hands reflexively burying into his hair as he finds your clit, his tongue circling and flicking against the sensitive nub, rocketing your pleasure up. The yelp devolves into a strangled moan paired with a hair tug as he slips a finger into your wet heat, gently rubbing that spongy spot he knew drove you wild. “The noises you make,” he growls into your core, your hips bucking at the sudden increase in stimulation.

  
He slipped in a second finger, curling and scissoring them to slowly work you open for his erection. You whined, removing one hand from his hair to rub at the front of his boxers, feeling a small surge of pride when he hissed and bucked into the contact. That satisfaction soon turning to pleasure as he practically ripped the boxers off in his haste, stopping to slide a condom on carefully before he nudges your opening with his tip.

  
With a little pressure, he’s sliding in and you both moan at the sensation. He pulls your torso up so you're sitting in his lap, and he starts gently thrusting into you as you roll your hips to meet his thrusts. He kisses you sweetly, slowly slipping into a more passionate kiss and increasing his thrusting. He breaks the kiss to trail kisses and nips along your neck once more, paying special attention to your scent glands.

  
“Gentle. Kind. Sweet. Beautiful. Smart,” he punctuates these praises with hard, deep thrusts that had spots dancing across your vision. “You are all of these,” he huffed, his words interspersed with groans of pleasure as he fucked you, his eyes never leaving yours, maintaining eye contact so you could see his sincerity. “ _Te adoro, te necesito, mi querida_ ,” his pace grows more feral as he gets closer to his end, with you just ahead of him. “ _Te amo, te amo, te amo_ ,” he practically chants to you as his knot slides into you and swells, locking you together.

  
This is the tipping point, which propels you into orgasm, your walls clenching around him and triggering him into his own. The two of you sat locked together, chasing your highs as his hips jerked through his climax, prolonging yours with the small, sharp thrusts.

  
The alpha leans back against your headboard with you sprawled on his front as you two were tied together, his arms around you and his knot reminding you where you presently were. He smiles down to you, “I see the most perfect mate, _cariño. Quiero que seas mio._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I take [commissions](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1-c1q0M4nx-b1fJnfgQew1pIyTS0gXF0_oKFyqWjO2KY)! Message me on [tumblr](issamorg.tumblr.com/ask) for more info, or leave me a comment!


End file.
